Lessons from an Albino
by IrishDrifter
Summary: One fine day Satoshi meets a girl, not just any girl, an Irish albino named Sereva Slew. What secrets is she hiding? What will become of them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Satoshi Hiwatari strode toward Azumano middle school in the early dawn hours; he made this journey the same time every morning. Completely alone and comfortable inside himself, Satoshi had the nagging feeling he was being watched, and it did not go away with time. Coming upon the entrance of a dark alley, Satoshi's azure eyes caught a glimpse of green cloth out of the corner of his eye. Reflexively his arm shot out and grabbed a wrist, quickly Satoshi spun and pinned the figure to the brick wall.

Suddenly Satoshi found himself belly down on the asphalt with his arms behind his back and a combat boot between his shoulder blades. Satoshi grunted and when he turned his face to the side so he would not crush his own nose with his glasses, Satoshi stared into a captivating pair of crimson eyes. A few soft, stark white corkscrew curls fell onto his neck and face. A teenage girl stared down at him with a bewildered look as she let him up. "What was that for?" Satoshi grumbled as he got to his feet, successfully ignoring the extended hand, he was positively annoyed. "Y-you scared me," she said simply, pulling the hood of her long green cloak over her head.

Satoshi's face softened as the girl seemed to retreat into her mind, the only place left to retreat to in the way things were. "What's your name?" Satoshi asked slowly. She hesitated for maybe a second but answered "Sereva Slew, I just got here" Satoshi nodded, "My name is Satoshi Hiwitari" Sereva giggled, "I believe an associate of yours chased me away from the museum earlier, I've got to be going" she said, "Nice meeting you" Then Sereva disappeared into the darkness of the alley like a pale ghost. Satoshi stared after her for a moment, thinking Hmm an Albino, that is very interesting.

12:00 Noon

Satoshi walked up the stairs to the roof for lunch, where he ate his lunch every day alone, just the way he liked it. However, his spot filled, he walked closer glimpsed long white curls and a pair of small, white, and triangle shaped ears perched on top of the head. Those ears flicked backward as he shut the door, "Sereva?" She spun around quickly pulling her hood up, "You weren't supposed to see those" she whispered. Satoshi lay a hand on her shoulder comfortingly "See what?" Sereva smiled and lowered her hood. "Are they real?" Satoshi asked curiously. "Of course silly" Sereva laughed. Satoshi smiled a tiny smile and sat beside her, "Do you have anything to eat?" he asked noting her bony shoulders and hips. Sereva shook her head, "No money, and no food" she said. Satoshi sighed, broke his slice of bread in half, and held a bit out for her. Sereva raised her hands "I can't eat your food, I'll be okay really!" Satoshi smiled "It's ok, I know what it's like not to have food" he said. Sereva timidly took the offered food from Satoshi and nibbled on it, watching him nervously out of the corner of her eye as she ate her small meal. Once finished the pair went their separate ways, whichever way that may have been.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once school was out Satoshi headed home, taking a short cut through an alley he could hear the heart wrenching sounds of street dogs fighting. Satoshi came upon three dogs, two large males and a smaller female that was no bigger than a pup. They were having a deadly face-off that would lead to a fight to the death that could end any of them. Suddenly the males leapt for the female and knocked her over, lunging for her throat. Satoshi was ready to intervene but the white female was on her feet again, she brought her sharp claws across the larger of the males muzzle and closed her jaws around one of his ears and ripped. It came off in her mouth, she snarled for good measure as the remaining dogs stared at her and they ran in the opposite direction, tails between their legs. She trotted over to Satoshi bleeding from a dozen wounds and grinned cockily as only a fighting dog could wagging her tail. Satoshi studied her; the fur was pure white, thick, and wavy. She was rather small in stature but could perhaps grow some more, and what sold Satoshi was the fact her eyes were a deep crimson.

Satoshi chuckled, "Let's get you cleaned up" he said scooping up the puppy and began to walk down the street. "I can see you have no place to stay, Sereva so you're coming with me" Sereva licked Satoshi's cheek and curled up in his arms. Satoshi petted her head, climbed the stairs to his apartment complex, and let himself in. Immediately Satoshi began to bandage Sereva, he selected rolls of gauze and antibiotic spray.

Sereva sat still and let Satoshi clean and dress the wounds even though it was obviously painful, then Satoshi led the way into the kitchen to get some food for them. Sereva limped after him wagging her bandaged tail hopefully with a pitiful look in the eye not covered by a gauze patch. Satoshi smiled and pulled some left over noodles out of the fridge and put them in the microwave for them to heat up. Sereva nuzzled Satoshi's ankle and flopped down onto his foot. When the food was finished, Satoshi divided it, with a little more for Sereva and set both portions on the table. Sereva jumped into a chair and returned to her human form.

Once again, Sereva's blinding white curls greeted Satoshi, as well as the bandages that stretched covering her human features. "Thank you Satoshi", Sereva whispered with her head lowered, "You know you don't have to do this, it's not a problem for me to live alone" Satoshi shook his head, "And leave you on the street? No, I can not do that, I don't like living alone, you wouldn't either besides we can help each other out" he said with a grin. Sereva grinned back, "I'll stay, if I can cook, clean, keep my job, and help you with anything beyond that" Satoshi nodded and picked up his chopsticks, Sereva mimicked him and nibbled her noodles until they were gone.

Once Sereva cleaned the kitchen she inquired about taking a shower, Satoshi showed her the bathroom and returned to the living room to do some more research. About 30 min. later Sereva reappeared in the living room wrapped in a fluffy white towel, no bandages, bleeding anew, and Satoshi's wide toothed comb in her hand, hair dripping onto the towel, "Can I use this?" she asked holding up the comb.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Satoshi's eyes widened, there was a girl standing in his living room in nothing but a towel bleeding beautifully over her pale skin. "Hold on" he muttered, disappearing into his room, Satoshi leaned against his dresser trying to calm his racing heart. Sereva was beautiful even if she had not fully developed into a woman, with old scars and terrible wounds covering her body; there was a sense of mystery and wonder about her, the long white curls, and the soft dark red eyes. Perhaps it was because she was the only Albino he had ever seen but perhaps even beyond that Satoshi could stare into her pale, innocent face and see the tender but distressed soul within, a soul that needed all the nurturing and perhaps a love only he could give to her.

After a minute or two of searching he returned to the living room, "Here, you can wear these" Satoshi said handing Sereva a pair of boxers, plaid pajama pants, and a white t-shirt. "Thanks" Sereva answered going to change. When she returned Satoshi could see they did not quite fit, Satoshi was lean but Sereva was a petite teenager with an 11-year-old girl's figure, Sereva sat beside Satoshi and let him re-bandage her. Then she began to comb her hair, Sereva's hair was so curly it would not stay straight for even a second; reaching a difficult spot, she struggled to undo the knot.

After watching her struggle Satoshi took the comb from her, "Let me" he said. Sereva submitted to a thorough hair combing, Satoshi was having the time of his life, pulling the curls straight just to watch them spring up again. Sereva giggled and shook her head like a dog, drenching Satoshi through all of his clothes, he just stared at Sereva in disbelief. The emotionally hardened (for all you folks with dirty minds) police chief let loose an exasperated sound and tackled Sereva to the ground. Sereva squealed and tried to dive out of the way but failed and Satoshi pinned her to the floor with his body weight. Instead of struggling, what Satoshi expected Sereva to do; she lay still and stared up at him with a small smile. It was in that moment that two lives were changed, fate, a new destiny formed, and all past pain disappeared. Satoshi knew Sereva could tell what he was thinking when she inclined her head. Satoshi smiled back and leaned down to gently brush his lips across Sereva's own.

Satoshi took everything slowly so these new activities would not overwhelm Sereva. Sereva's small arms snaked around Satoshi's neck; in return, he slipped his slightly muscled arms under Sereva's to rest his hands on her shoulders. When the pair came up for air Sereva lay her head back on the floor letting Satoshi hold her, since her mother died Sereva had no one to hold her and Sereva missed the feeling of comfort and security.

Satoshi slowly stroked Sereva's hair, as she relaxed. "I have to get up early tomorrow, I think I will turn in" Sereva said, her eyelids drooping. Satoshi nodded and got off Sereva and helped her to her feet and showing her the spare room. Sereva settled down in the thickly bedded mattress, it felt soft and comfortable, the only problem she was alone. After lying awake for an hour, Sereva transformed and bounded down the hallway toward Satoshi's room.

The door was open a crack and Sereva nudged her way inside; quietly she stood at the edge of the bed and leapt. Once on the bed Satoshi stirred a bit but did not wake, Sereva snuggled up to his bare chest laying her furry head against his heart. Satoshi's arms slipped around the puppy, it had been a while since he had something to hold and sleep with a heart beating in sync with his own.

Beep! Beep! Beep! At 7:00 AM, the next morning the alarm clock woke the two from a deep and peaceful sleep. Satoshi rolled over and shut it off; Sereva whimpered and thrust her head under his arm. He smiled and stroked her head; he had slept better last night than he had in years. Sereva licked Satoshi's cheek and left to change into her daywear.

By the time, Satoshi entered the kitchen Sereva almost had breakfast done. "Um I have to work this morning so I'm gone, here's breakfast and lunch, I'll meet you at school," she said setting Satoshi's breakfast and lunch on the table and walking out the door. Satoshi sat at the table and began to eat his first breakfast in five years; it was a simple fruit plate with a cup of yogurt for dipping with pieces of bacon and sausage. It was with out a doubt the best thing Satoshi had ever tasted.

True to her word, Sereva met up with Satoshi in homeroom, her curls damp and smelling of dust. Satoshi nodded toward her and assumed his normal silent and statue-like position. A moment later a piece of paper landed by her foot, Sereva glanced at Satoshi who winked at her. Slowly she picked up the note and slid it between the lacing of her boot for future reference. When the Sensei was not looking, Sereva opened the note and began to read, Watch out for Niwa was all it said. Sereva looked at the back of Daisuke's head; the fiery red spikes greeted her. Sereva shot Satoshi a bewildered look that moment the bell rang and the students headed for first period.

Sitting in Algebra Sereva was at home with the academic world, arithmetic was her greatest strong point. Daisuke sat close to her and stared at her paper, watching as the pencil flew across it. Sereva looked at him out of the corner of her eye; she turned to him and let a low growl rumble in her throat before getting back to work. Daisuke stared at her for a minute before returning to his own worksheet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Days turned to weeks and weeks to months, before either of them realized it 3 years had passed since Satoshi took Sereva into his apartment. Satoshi had forgotten all about Dark, he had learned to ride horses running at 30 miles an hour, and how to socialize with others at any time, he was becoming a man worthy of a woman like Sereva who took care of him, and in return he took care of her. Sereva had become a woman, she had finally added some inches to her height, became more proportioned and was the light in Satoshi's eyes. Nothing could spoil their plans for the future, they had remained true to each other and themselves, waiting until the time was right, when they embarked on the rest of their lives together.**

**Until one day when school was out Sereva met up with Satoshi at the nearby park. "Do you want to come and help me with workouts?" Sereva asked, "You'll like it" she assured him. Satoshi really was not in the mood but the eager-to-please pup look on Sereva's face made him give in. "How long will we be gone?" Sereva just grinned slyly, "About an hour," she said transforming and trotting along the street with her nose to the ground. Suddenly a large truck turned a corner at breakneck speed and barreled down the street, right toward Sereva! **

** Satoshi leapt into a dead run, trying to get to Sereva before the truck did. "Stop, that's my dog!" Satoshi yelled trying to run in front of the truck before it hit Sereva but a pair of strong arms held him back. Satoshi struggled hard until he looked into the eyes of Daisuke Niwa. The smaller boy held his friend until the truck stopped, Satoshi rushed forward to aide Sereva. **

**The trucker tried to hit the brakes, but he was too late. With a sickening crunch the two ton truck hit Sereva head on, the small dog was sent flying to hit the ground fifty feet away. **

**By the time Satoshi got there the trucker was already knelt beside her, with tears in his eyes he turned to Satoshi "I'm really sorry mister, I couldn't see her" Satoshi ignored him and collapsed beside Sereva, she was lying on her side bleeding from more than a dozen wounds, her forelegs looked to be broken. "Sereva, can you hear me? Please Sereva hold on!" Satoshi whispered as he scooped Sereva up, her blood coating his arms quickly "Satoshi-kun what is this? Daisuke asked bewildered, "I didn't know you had a dog" Satoshi however was watching Sereva's chest, it was moving slowly as she slipped into unconsciousness. "Daisuke-kun, isn't your mum a nurse?" "Yes…but not a vet" the other boy, said slowly, not understanding. "You can not tell anyone what you're about to learn" Satoshi said seriously, Daisuke nodded. "Let me give you a ride, it's the least I can do" the driver choked, completely forgotten about until now.Once there Emiko came running, she had seen them from the window. "What happened?" she asked looking at the limp pup in Satoshi's arms. "It's a long story Emiko-san, but you can not tell anyone about this," he said desperately. Emiko nodded surprised while, gently Satoshi woke the dog. "Sereva, change back please, I'm getting you some real help," he whispered holding back tears. Slowly Sereva turned back, Emiko and Daisuke's eyes were wide but they said nothing, neither of them thought Satoshi was capable of loving something so much. When Sereva had completely changed back, Emiko smiled "I've never seen an Albino, she's beautiful" she said stroking the soft white curls. Then Emiko surveyed the damage, "Do you know what happened, is she a cutter?" she asked. "Not that I know of, she lived on the streets for a while as a dog and got pretty banged up in fights" Satoshi said quietly, clutching Sereva's pale hand. Emiko's hands began to feel the damage. Sereva would flinch every now and then in pain, when the pain hit Satoshi would clutch her hand harder and speak softly to her. Emiko made a sound of disapproval as she looked at Sereva's left eye, "She may loose sight in this eye Satoshi, I don't know if I can save it". Satoshi's eyes filled with tears, "Please try, I will repay you in full, Miss" "If you are that serious about saving her then come with me" Emiko said as she picked up Sereva and led the boys to a wall. She ran her hands over the boards in a certain order and the wall slid open to reveal a makeshift hospital complete with all kinds of equipment.**

**"I'll need you boys to leave, Grandpa can help me," Emiko said, shooing the boys out of the room. Satoshi followed Daisuke up to his room, once there he threw himself into the chair beside the desk and placed his head in his hands, his face was the picture of complete misery. Daisuke lay a hand on Satoshi's shoulder "She'll pull through Satoshi-kun, just believe, could you tell me about her, about Sereva?" Satoshi looked up at Daisuke and smiled. He began to tell Daisuke everything about the spunky Albino. "Without me ever realizing it she has taught me so much, about how to live life, that it is precious. That first night she slept next to me as my loyal pet after a breathtaking kiss, I offered her a place to stay until she was ready to leave, then I would ask her to spend her life with me as my wife" Satoshi revealed. Daisuke lay a hand on Satoshi's shoulder, "You would have made her a great husband, you're a good person Satoshi-kun" his friend assured him. "Thank you Daisuke that really means a lot to me" Satoshi said hugging his smaller friend. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**3 hours later**

**Emiko made her way up to Daisuke's room to give Satoshi the news. "Is she okay?" Satoshi asked. Emiko shook her head, "I'm sorry, the damage was too great, there was nothing we could do" A cry erupted from Satoshi as he burst into tears, he ran down the stairs into the small room. Sereva lay on the operating table, white and perfect just as in life, the only problem was she was not breathing. Satoshi took Sereva into his arms and sobbed, he wanted so badly to believe that she was sleeping but Satoshi knew his beloved Albino was gone.**

**2 Days later**

**Satoshi stood in front of a freshly covered grave, he had just laid Sereva into the ground. The young police chief had emptied his pockets and savings to give his soul mate a proper funeral. Emiko and Daisuke stood nearby waiting to take Satoshi home. Satoshi lay a single white rose in front of the headstone that read, _ Sereva Slew, my beloved Albino that taught me the most about life, you are always loved._ He approached Daisuke and Emiko, Daisuke handed him a lock of curly white hair, "I thought you might want this," he said. "Thank you, I'm just going to go home" Satoshi replied leaving the graveyard. As he walked he pulled a small square box out of his pocket, inside was a white collar incrusted with rubies. The small silver piece said "Sereva". Satoshi slipped the collar around his neck, this was his way to keep Sereva with him always. Suddenly Satoshi felt a powerful breeze that almost knocked him down he glanced skyward. He knew Sereva telling him she had reached her destination and was thinking of him. **

**Satoshi entered his apartment slowly, knowing it would never be the same, _"I'm sorry Satoshi-sama, I know how much you loved her"_ a familiar voice whispered in his ear. "Thank you Krad, I do love her and that my friend will never change" _"Ready to go get Dark?"_ Krad asked. Satoshi shook his head, "No, I'm going to live my life right, the way Sereva would have wanted, for Sereva". In one simple sentence, Satoshi told Krad just how much Sereva taught him, he was capable of loving something other than himself and that was good enough for Krad. _"Goodbye Satoshi Hiwitari, until we meet again"_ Krad whispered as he left Satoshi's body. Satoshi stood on his balcony and waved to the white winged blond, he was ready to start a new life.**

**Satoshi started by visiting the pound, he rescued a small puppy. A white one with chocolate brown eyes and a crooked tail, this one was a male. "Come on Sault, let's go see to the others," he said to the scrawny pup as they walked to the edge of town. Satoshi felt a warm breeze at his back and he knew it was Sereva urging him on, to fulfill the legacy she had left behind. A legacy of endurance horses, a legacy that included a newborn foal, and a legacy that would bring all the things Satoshi would ever need to start his new life, understanding, serenity, and peace. Satoshi began running as he beckoned to his dog, the small pup bounded after him happily. Satoshi would ride and live for Sereva, it was in honor of her life's lessons that he would continue with his life, it would guide Satoshi through the tough times that lay ahead.**

_**You have a freeze frame of Satoshi running down a dirt road that has a barn in the background, he half turned around and beckoning to a puppy behind him. Leaves of fall colors swirl around Satoshi's legs as he smiles, ready to begin the rest of his life, just to bide time until he saw Sereva again.**_

**Author's note: Let me just say how sad writing this last bit made me, I sobbed getting my keyboard and the cat in my lap soaked. My characters are a part of me…it hurts to have one die… There will be an alternate ending to this story, it is entitled _Two White Wing Tamers._ Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
